Summer Lovin 3
by reddneckin
Summary: Ok, no summary, ya'll just read it and review. Thanks


Jonathan looked out the window of the airplane as it taxied down the runway. He and his brother Andy were flying into the Pensacola airport.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and re read the text he had received from Carson.

"I have something to tell you, but I cant tell you over the phone. I don't know how you will take this, or even if you will accept it. If you want to just walk away I understand. We can talk when you get here."

He stepped off the airplane and followed Andy inside. The men grabbed their luggage and hopped into a waiting taxi. Jonathan had been in knots ever since he read the text from Carson, wondering what the hell she meant by it. The taxi pulled into Carson and Lexi's driveway. Jonathan suddenly had divebombers in his stomach. Andy paid the cab driver and they headed up the walkway to the door.

"Hey you." Lexi grabbed Andy and pulled him in the door. Jonathan sat his bag down and turned to ask Lexi where Carson was.

"She's in her room laying down. " Jonathan walked down the hall and eased the door open. Carson was laying on her back asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Carson stirred.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"Hey"

"I have to admit, I was expecting a better greeting than this." Carson leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jonathan pulled away from her and gave her a worried look, "Whats wrong.. That text you sent."

Carson put her finger to his lips to silence him. "I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you are gonna take this, so just let me talk ok."

Carson stood up and faced the window. "After you and Andy left to go fish, I got sick. I couldn't keep anything down, my hair was coming out in handfuls, I didn't know what the problem was. " Carson sighed "Lexi finally talked me into going to the doctor." She looked over at Jonathan, "I am pregnant Jonathan"

He looked up at her, shocked at first, and then smiled.

"That's not all." Carson turned back to the window. "This baby, it might not be yours." Carson expected him to leave the room, and she wouldn't have blamed him if he had.

Jonathan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. You could just detect a teeny bump, and he ran his hand over it.

"Didn't you say that because of the car accident you had, having a baby would be dangerous for you?" She nodded.

"Jonathan, if you want to walk out," He bent his head and kissed her.

"No, I am not leaving you." He smiled at her.

"What if the baby." He shook his head,

"Doesn't matter. " He wrapped his arms around her. " As far as I am concerned, it is mine."

"Are you sure. How could you even look at him, or her, knowing that…"

"Because, it's a part of you, and that's all that matters to me."

"Are you sure, you mean that."

"Yes, I mean it."

Lexi and Andy were in Lexis bed. Andy rolled over on his side.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled and sighed. "These past couple of months have been hell."

"Is Carson ok Lexi." Lexi got up and reached for her shirt. Andy pulled her back into bed.

"Just where in the hell do you think you are going." Lexi shrieked when Andy kissed her on the back. He hadn't shaved and his scratchy face tickled her.

"I was going to get dressed."

"I don't think so." He rolled on top of her, "I haven't seen your ass since Christmas, you wont be getting away from me for at least an hour."

"Well, to answer your question, about Carson, she will be, depending on Jonathan's reaction to what she has to tell him"

Andy looked at Lexi and frowned, "What do you mean by that."

"Its not my place to tell you. I don't dip into other peoples business, and I don't tote tales and tell stuff that has nothing to do with me. She will tell you when she's ready."

Jonathan rubbed his hand over Carson's stomach.

"So, what happens when the time comes for you to have him." Jonathan said.

"It may be a her" Carson said.

"Don't be calling my baby it" Jonathan said.

"Well, he, or she will be delivered by C-section."

"That means they will have to cut you open."

"Yeah, that's the only choice I have. When month number five hits, I will have to stay in bed until its time for him, or her to be born."

"You will have to stay in the damn bed for four months." She nodded.

"I don't expect you to put your life on hold for me Jonathan."

"Do you know what the baby is yet"

"No, the last time I went to the doctor, the baby's back was to the screen, so you couldn't see anything."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Its Friday, but I don't expect you to go."

Jonathan sat up "Well, I am"

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Jonathan pulled Carson into his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine with this."

Carson pulled him down into the bed.

"Can we do this? I mean you are pregnant.."

"Jonathan I wont break, and I have not seen you since after the first of the year. Will you please have sex with me before I explode."

Jonathan and Andy were sitting out on the back patio the next morning. Andy picked his coffee cup up and shook his head.

"Man, you're telling me that this baby might not even be yours."

"It doesn't matter to me dude. Carson needs somebody right now."

"So what happens if it turns out that the baby's not yours John" Andy looked at his brother.

"Doesn't make a shit to me one way or the other what a DNA test says."

"So you would raise this kid?"

"Yeah, what's the difference in me raising this baby and Bob helping Mom raise us?"

"Guess you're right," Andy hadn't thought of it like that.

"I could break that bastard's neck for doing that to her" Jonathan said, "I should have put his ass in the morgue when I had the chance."

Jonathan pulled up in front of Carson's doctors office. He hoped like hell no one would recognize him. Thankfully when they walked in, there was no one in the waiting area, and Connie called Carson to the back.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Tired as hell" Carson said.

"Well," Connie said turning on the ultrasound machine, "Lets see how things are going."

"Hmm," Connie said.

"Everything ok" Jonathan said. He gave Carson a worried look and she took his hand.

"Yes, everything's fine." Connie said smiling. "Looks like this little boy's not modest at all."

"Hillstrand men are not known for modesty" Jonathan said. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was the teeny baby, legs sprawled out for the world to see. "Looks like he's proud of his little package." Jonathan said making Connie and Carson both laugh.

"Ok, you are on complete bedrest from now until July, understand." Connie turned the machine off. "The only time you are out of bed is to eat, poop, and come to my office." She laid a hand on Carson's shoulder. "I know this sux, but its for your own good. I talked to the M.E. Office already, so you don't have to worry about calling personnel or anything."

"Thanks Connie." Carson said.

"Can I talk to you for a second" Jonathan motioned to the door and Connie stepped out.

"I think I know what you are about to ask Jonathan, and yes, its perfectly ok for you and Carson to have sex, as long as she's comfortable with it."

"Well, I was gonna ask you that, but how do we know how far along she is, I mean."

"You mean was this baby conceived as a result of the rape. The answer to that question is no. Carson's into her fifth month, so theres no way that is Russells child." Connie patted Jonathan on the arm, "So congrats Papa, now get Carson home, and make sure she does what she is suppose to."

Jonathan walked back into the room with Carson. She was slipping into her shoes.

"Everything ok." She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, everythings ok. "

"So what were you talking to Connie about" Carson reached for the seatbelt.

"Sex" Jonathan put the truck in reverse.

"Jonathan really." Carson was embarrassed. Connie was not just her doctor she was also a good friend.

"Well, you asked." He turned the truck onto the highway and took her hand, 'That's not all. I asked her if there was any possibility that the baby's mine" He looked at her, "she said as far along as you are, theres no way that's his baby." He kissed the back of her hand. Tears welled up in Carson's eyes.

"I was hoping you had asked her that. I was scared to."

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about now. That kid's a Hillstrand."

They got back to Carson's house and went inside. Lexi and Andy were sitting on the couch.

"Everything go ok" Lexi said.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Go to bed." Jonathan said firmly.

"Hey, don't be so mean." Andy said.

"She has to stay in bed." Jonathan looked at Carson and pointed down the hall.

Carson sighed and looked at Lexi, "This is gonna be a long four fucking months."

Jonathan woke up the next morning. Carson was curled up beside him with her belly against his back. He tried to get up easy, so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Where are you going." She yawned and stretched.

"To the bathroom." He leaned over and kissed her, "I will be right back."

He climbed back into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "We have got to think up a name for this kid, now that we know what it is."

"I know." Carson sat up "Now I have to go to the bathroom." Jonathan started to get up, but she stopped him, "I can go by myself."

She crawled back into the bed and laid on her back, she sighed and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, whats this? What's with the tears."

"I don't know if I can do this or not." She looked over at him "I have never been one that has been able to sit still. This is gonna drive me crazy."

"Well, I am right here baby, and I am not going anywhere." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "Why don't you just let me take care of you ok"

Carson fell asleep in Jonathan's arms.

Lexi tapped on Carson's bedroom door and eased it open.

"Andy and I are going to the store, you need anything." She whispered.

Jonathan shook his head no, and Lexi pulled the door closed behind her. Jonathan eased down into the bed and ran his hand over Carson's tummy. Both of his kids were grown, and he thought for sure he would never get the chance to be a father again. Jonathan smiled when he felt a bump come from inside Carson's stomach. "What are you slinging hooks in there already" His voice woke Carson, and she stretched.

"Didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't, your son did." Carson sat up and bent her head down. "Stop kicking me" she said.

"Does it hurt." He looked at her with concern.

"No, its just aggravating when you are trying to sleep that's all."

Carson looked over at Jonathan and ran her hand down his cheek, "I hope he looks like you"

Jonathan eased her down into the bed. His hand brushed up against her right breast and she sucked in her breath.

"You ok" She nodded.

"I guess my hormones are just overactive."

"Carson, even though Connie said it was ok, I am scared to have sex with you."

"Why, you wont hurt me."

"You sure."

"Yes, my pelvis is healed. The reason she doesn't want me trying to deliver natural is the force of the baby coming out might re-crack it"

"So, you are sure I wont hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He pulled her down on top of him, "We just need to take it slow."

Andy and Lexi walked in to the house. They could hear Carson and Jonathan from Carson's bedroom.

"Damn" Andy said. "I hope to hell the neighbors cant hear that."

Lexi was a little embarrassed and didn't say anything.

"Is it safe for them to be doing that?"

"I guess so." Lexi said putting the laundry detergent away.

Andy walked into the laundry room behind her and closed the door.

He walked up behind Lexi and raised her arms up, lifting her shirt off at the same time.

"What are you doing." Lexi said, as Andy lifted her up onto the washing machine.

"What the hell do you think." He said unhooking her bra.

"Andy, in the laundry room of all places." She leaned back as his hand slid down her leg.

"So, what are we naming this baby." Jonathan said.

"I don't know. I really haven't thought of a boys name." Carson had thought the baby's name could be Sadie, after her Grama, if it was a girl.

"I don't want my kid to have a pussy boys name" Carson started to laugh.

"What do you mean by that." He sat down on the bed beside her.

"You know what I mean. I aint naming my kid some weird ass girly name like Eldridge."

"Eldridge" Carson laughed and shook her head.

"You know, I use to love "The Big Valley" when I was little." Carson was eating a bowl of fruit salad Lexi had made earlier that day.

"Yeah, we use to watch that too."

"So, what do you think of the name Jared."

"I like it." Jonathan bit a piece of honeydew melon from the fork Carson had in her hand.

"What about a middle name though, Jared what."

"Lets name him after Andy," Carson said."

"You know, when both of my other kids were born, I wasn't there." Jonathan sighed, "sometimes being on that damn boat all the time sux."

"Well, you will be there this time, unless something happens"

"Nothings gonna happen, The surgery will be scheduled right"

Carson nodded, "That still doesn't mean I cant go into labor, I mean this is your son, he already has a mind of his own"

Carson didn't want to admit to Jonathan that more than once she had seen women die having babies. He looked at her and realized something was wrong.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, you have been with me to the last few appointments I have had."

"Well, your face is telling me different, whats wrong Carson."

"Jonathan, if something happens to me."

"Carson, nothings gonna happen to you. "

"I don't know that and neither do you."

"Is that whats wrong, you afraid you are gonna die having him"

Carson looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Well, I have seen it happen before. I am not in my twenties Jonathan"

"Women your age have babies everyday, and you are doing what you are suppose to be." Jonathan pulled Carson down onto him, "Stop worrying about it."

"What do your kids think of this?"

"They were both shocked at first, guess they didn't think their old man still had it in him"

"What about your mom, you did tell her right."

"Yeah, and shes fine with it too, quit worrying Carson" Jonathan pulled her down on his chest. "You know, you wont be able to lay on me like this very much longer."

"Yeah, I know," Carson raised her head up and kissed him, "I love you Jonathan. I am so thankful you are here. You could have walked away, and I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Me walk away from you, not a chance in hell." He eased her over on her side. The shirt she was wearing was gapped open, revealing her ample chest.

"You know, your boobs were big to begin with but now, damn."

Carson popped him on the arm, "Jonathan,"

"Well, its true, damn baby." He eased her shirt down and rubbed his thumb over her right breast.

"OK, stop that, you know my hormones are in overdrive right now."

Jonathan smiled and kept rubbing.

"Jonathan," Carson said almost breathless.

"What baby." He kissed her on the neck and then slid his hand down her side, resting it on her growing belly. He turned her on her back and started kissing his way down.

"Jonathan please,"

"Please what," He flicked his tongue over her clit. "What do you want baby."

"You, please Jonathan, NOW"

He eased out of his shorts, and slid his erection into her. He was careful at first, but the more Carson moaned the more turned on he got. Jonathan thrust into her with a loud moan and came. Carson dug her nails into his back, yelling his name out.

"Hopefully Andy and Lexi are gone" Jonathan said panting, rolling onto his back."

"I don't give a shit if they heard us or not." Carson said. She sat up and grimaced.

"You ok. Whats wrong baby?" He looked at her with concern.

"Nothing, just getting the shit kicked outta me is all."

Jonathan sat up and rubbed her stomach, "Guess he liked it too huh" He kissed her neck, "You know Hillstrand men are known for their talent in the sack."

"Well, I have to say that you are the most 'blessed' man I have ever seen in my life, so if this baby takes after you, there will be many happy women in his life."

"What exactly do you mean by blessed"

"What I mean is, you are one big hanging man"

"You got a dirty mouth you know that?"

"Look who's talking."

Carson struggled to sit up. She had talked Jonathan into going out with Lexi and Andy. She was sitting on the edge of the bed praying that the baby wouldn't kick and make her piss her pants. She eased off the bed and waddled to the bathroom. The phone started ringing and she cussed. By the time she got up and waddled back to the bedroom it had stopped. She looked at the caller id and recognized Lexi's cell number.

"She may have been asleep Jonathan." Lexi said.

"I don't care, hurry the hell up. I shouldn't have left her."

"John you haven't left that house in a month. She's fine. Its like Lexi said, she's probably asleep."

Lexi turned in the driveway and pulled into the garage. Jonathan's door was open before she had even stopped the car. He bolted through the kitchen and down the hall to Carson's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when he came in.

"What the... why didn't you answer the damn phone."

Carson was trying to lay back down, and she glared up at him.

"I do have to piss once in a while you know." She sighed, "Dammit."

"What's wrong." Carson looked up at him and frowned, "All this damn water you are insisting I drink is wreaking havoc on my damn bladder that's whats wrong." She struggled to stand up.

"You scared the hell outta me." He helped her stand up and she waddled to the bathroom again.

"You ok."

Carson nodded and sat back down on the bed.

Jonathan knelt down in front of her. The last month she had gotten bigger. He kissed her belly and rubbed the spot where Jared Andrew loved to stay.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"I look like a damn beached whale." Carson said with tears in her eyes.

"You are the best lookin damn whale I have ever seen." Jonathan kissed her, and wiped the tears off her face.

"What's wrong now." He said. "I know pregnant women have hormone issues baby, but all you do here lately is cry."

He helped her back into the bed and took his boots off. He slipped into a pair of shorts and a tshirt and laid down beside her. She was laying on her left side, facing him. Connie had told her no more laying on her back, and she couldn't lay on her stomach anymore.

"I feel like I am going to be pregnant for the rest of my life." Carson sobbed, "I cant even shave my own fucking legs. Shit, I cant tie my own damn shoes anymore."

Jonathan didn't know what to say, so he just let her cry.

"I know, I am just a big fat crybaby." She laid her head on his chest and he couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Carson sat up and glared at him.

"What the hell is so funny." He handed her a Kleenex,

"You." He brushed her hair from her face, "I love you, you know that. I don't mind tying your shoes or shaving your legs. Right now I would breathe for you if I had to."

"I know, I am just being a bitch." Carson pushed herself up on the bed.

"You have every right to be."

Carson sat in Connie's office waiting for her to come in. Jonathan was opening and closing drawers and cabinets.

"You looking for something?" Carson said. He shook his head.

"Are you ok."

"Yeah, just wish she would come on."

Connie walked in and Carson could tell by the look on her face something was wrong.

"Connie, what is it."

"Your blood pressure is way too high." Connie said, "I want you to lay down and I am going to turn the lights off. Just rest for a while ok."

"What happens if it doesn't come down." Jonathan said, taking Carson's hand.

"We will be having a baby today."

"Connie, he'd be four weeks early."

"And he would be fine, you are a nurse Carson, you know that." Connie snapped off the light, "Lay down and relax. I will be back in a few minutes."

"I'm scared Jonathan."

He crawled up on the exam table beside her and laid her on her left side, laying behind her, he put his arm over her. "Just do what she said ok. Try to relax."

Tears were falling down Carson's face and she was thankful Jonathan couldn't see her. He was the most patient person she had ever seen, but she could tell her tearful outbursts were getting to be a bit much for him.

Jonathan was rubbing Carson's stomach, worried like hell. He knew that a pregnant woman's blood pressure being as high as Carson's was dangerous.

Connie came back in the room and shook her head at the sight of Jonathan's six foot frame on the teeny exam table with Carson. She tapped him on the arm.

"She's asleep. Think you can get up without waking her?" He nodded and eased off the table.

"Its coming down, but not like I had hoped." Connie pulled the door closed.

"So what now." Jonathan said, "I am going to wait to see what happens the next 20 minutes or so, maybe her sleeping will help, but if this doesn't come down Jonathan, Carson will be having the baby tonight."

"I need to go call Lexi." Jonathan said.

Lexi hung the phone up and walked into the bathroom. Andy had taken a shower and was toweling off when she opened the door. Lexi was trying to keep her mind on Jonathans call and not so much on the fact that Andy was standing in front of her butt ass naked. Lexi was amazed to say the least the first time she saw what Andy had to offer.

"Everything ok." Lexi stared at his tight ass as he turned to hang up the towel.

"That was Jonathan. Carson may be having the baby tonight."

"Wow. That's early isn't it?" Andy pulled his t shirt on and grabbed his shorts.

"Yeah, four weeks." Lexi sat down on the bed and started to cry.

"Hey, she will be fine." Andy put his arm around her.

"Her blood pressures too high. If this is pre-eclampsia.."

"Hush," Andy said, "Go get changed and we can go out there. Will that make you feel better?" Lexi nodded and Andy kissed her cheek.

"You know, I would much rather strip you and have my way," He laid her back on the bed.

"Yeah, that makes two of us, but I want to go be with Carson." Lexi stood up and grabbed her jeans and went into the batroom.

Jonathan and Connie were in the hall talking when Lexi and Andy walked up.

"Hey Connie, everything ok."

Connie nodded, "Her blood pressure finally came down. I am letting her go home, but you need to keep an eye on it for me."

Carson was struggling to sit up when Lexi came into her room.

"Time to check you again." She said. Carson pulled her sleeve up and laid her head back against the bed.

"Still ok." Lexi said ripping the cuff off. "I wish you didn't have to go through this,"

"Its my fault, If I had stayed on birth control this never would have happened."

"You are happy though right," Lexi sat on the edge of the bed and took Carson's hand.

"What if he leaves Lexi, what if he decides to try to get custody.."

"Ok, you stop that right now Carson. Jonathan wont do that. Don't you forget that he has been right here for you night and day. Hell, he hasn't left this house for more than an hour in three months. I don't think Jonathans like that, and I don't think you believe he is either."

"I heard him talking to Andy yesterday."

"About"

"About leaving in September. What happens then." Carson rested her head on Lexi's shoulder.

"Well, have you talked to him about it,"

Carson shook her head, "I am afraid to, and I am suppose to be keeping myself calm, Oh Shit!"

"What, what is it?" Lexi sat up.

"I have to piss, again."

Jonathan and Andy were at a local restaurant eating lunch.

"I know this is wearing on you man." Andy said.

Jonathan nodded. "I haven't slept well the past couple of weeks."

"I can tell" Andy looked at his brother, "What do you plan to do after she has him"

"I don't know. I mean I cant ask her to just leave the life she has here and move to Seattle with me. "

"Having a long distance relationship is one thing, but having a baby on top of it," Andy shook his head, "I don't know man."

"Its not like we can talk about this right now either, she's suppose to stay calm. If I start talking about moving her and the baby across the damn country" Jonathan shook his head, "Now's just not the time or place."

"I have to say man, you surprised the hell outta me."

"Why,"

"You haven't left that womans side for more than an hour since we got here."

"I love her Andy, and I don't want anything to happen to either one of them."

"So what are you thinking."

"I was thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Oh boy, somebody better check the temperature in hell." Andy looked at his brother in disbelief, "I thought you said you were done with 'that shit' "

"Carson made me change my mind." Jonathan looked out the window and then back at Andy, "She has gone through hell and then some. She could have just had a damn abortion and not told me anything. She carried that baby four months, not knowing if its father was a damn rapist. Shes the strongest woman I have ever met in my life."

Andy agreed with his brother. Carson was a strong person. He doubted Lexi would have done that.

"You bout ready." Andy said grabbing the keys to Lexi's car.

Carson was asleep when Jonathan and Andy came in.

"She ok" Jonathan said

"Yeah, blood pressures fine." Lexi sat down at the table, "She is getting tired of it though, I can tell."

"She's lucky to have you" Andy said.

"We are lucky to have each other." Carson looked at Jonathan, "I don't know what I would do without her."

Lexi got up and walked to the bedroom.

"What the hell's that all about." Jonathan looked at Andy. He shrugged and followed Lexi into the bedroom.

"Hey, you ok" Andy walked up behind Lexi who was bawling her eyes out.

"Yeah, it just hurts to see Carson so helpless. This is driving her bananas."

Andy wrapped his arms around Lexi, "What else."

"What do you mean what else." Lexi looked up at Andy

"I know you good enough to know that something else is bothering you. Now what is it"

"I know you and Jonathan tell each other everything. So what is he gonna do after the baby's born"

"I don't know Lexi"

"Well, you better find out." She said." Carson's scared shitless."

"Why."

"She's scared he is gonna try to take the baby away from her."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Well then he needs to tell Carson."

"He doesn't want to upset her."

"What the hell does he think this is doing?"

"Lets just stay out of this ok." Andy pulled her close.

"You awake." Jonathan said touching Carson on the shoulder.

"Yeah," She turned over.

Jonathan laid down on the bed beside her.

"Jonathan we need to talk about after the baby's born."

"Not right now." She curled up against him.

"We need to talk,"

"We will, just not now." Jonathan laid his hand on Carson's stomach. He planned on asking her to marry him and move to Seattle. He hoped that Lexi would agree to move with Andy. Carson sighed and turned on her side, curling up against him.

"Just tell me you wont leave."

He turned her face up to meet his. "I am not leaving you." He kissed her. "I think you know that by now."

She laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Lexi got home from the grocery store and started unloading bags. She put the milk in the refrigerator and walked down the hall to Carson's room.

"Hey, I'm home' Lexi froze when she saw Carson laying on the bedroom floor.

"Oh my gosh, Carson" Lexi knelt down beside her and touched Carson's arm. She was clammy and sweating. Lexi grabbed the phone from Carson's bedside table.

"Hey Greg, yeah its Lexi, I need an ambulance now. Carson's unconscious."

Lexi rode in the back of the ambulance with Carson, tears streaming down her face.

"Her blood pressure's way too high." Greg said.

"I called Connie already, she's meeting us at the hospital."

Lexi could see Andy and Jonathan standing in the hall when the ambulance pulled up. Jonathan spotted Lexi through the door and ran out to the ambulance.

"Is she ok." He brushed past Lexi and stood at the back of the ambulance as Greg and the other attendant lifted the stretcher down.

"We need to get her inside now," Greg said looking at Lexi.

"Come on Jonathan, lets go" Lexi took his arm and guided him into the hospital.

Jonathan was pacing back and forth from the window to the door. He looked out to see if Connie or Lexi were coming down the hall. He looked at his watch, sighed and walked back into the waiting room.

"Sit down man, you are making me nervous." Andy walked to the coffee pot. He was pouring a cup of coffee when Lexi came in the door.

Jonathan turned around and turned pale when he saw Lexi, "She ok"

"I think you need to sit down Jonathan." Lexi walked over to the couch in the corner of the waiting room and Andy sat down beside her.

"The baby's here, he's on a respirator because he wasn't breathing right." Lexi looked at Jonathan through tears. "Carson's uterus ruptured, she almost bled to death." Lexi stood up and walked to the window, "Some great fucking friend I am,"

"You are a good friend to her Lexi," Andy walked up beside her and put his arm around her,

"Yeah, that's why when she told me she felt weird this morning, I left her by herself." Lexi looked over to say something to Jonathan, "Where did he go."

Jonathan walked into the ICU and found Carson's bed. He moved the chair that was in the corner over closer to the bed, sat down and took Carson's hand.

The nurse came in to check Carson's vitals. She saw Jonathan sitting there and scowled, "You are not suppose to be in here." She said.

"I don't give a shit, I ain't leaving" The nurse shook her head and walked out. Jonathan laid his head down on Carson's arm.

"Jonathan," He raised his head up "Wake up." Connie touched him on the shoulder.

"Guess I fell asleep,"

"Have you seen the baby." Jonathan shook his head no. Connie walked to the door and pulled the curtain back. Lexi walked in holding the tiny baby.

"Here Jared," She said, "Here's your dad." She handed the baby to Jonathan and she and Connie walked out.

"Damn you are a little thing." He said, tears forming in his eyes. He had a head full of black hair, and looked up at Jonathan through sleepy black eyes. He had a look on his face, almost like he was trying to figure out who was holding him.

Jonathan eased down in the chair by Carson's bed. Baby Jared yawned, and stretched causing Jonathan to smile.

Connie and Lexi came back into the room, "Jonathan, I need to take him to the nursery." Jonathan handed the baby back to Lexi.

"Jonathan, Carson lost a lot of blood, but she should have been awake by now. We may need to order a CAT scan to see what's going on."

"Why a CAT scan, what the hell are you saying Connie."

"I don't know how long she was out."

"You saying she could have brain damage?"

"I am not saying anything Jonathan, lets just wait and see what happens. Why don't you go to the nursery with Lexi."

Connie checked Lexi's vitals again and picked up the phone. "Hey Burt, its Connie, I need to order a CAT scan for the patient in bed 3." She hung up the phone and sighed. There was only one reason she could think of that Carson was still out.

"Connie's ordering a CT scan." Lexi said.

"Why." Andy sat down at the table in the cafeteria with Lexi. He was starving. He tried to get Jonathan to come downstairs with them, but he refused to leave Carson.

"Connie thinks she may have a blood clot."

"In her head." Lexi nodded. "I have seen in happen twice before."

"She is gonna be fine Lexi, you just have to believe that."

"Your little nephew is gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Lexi looked at Andy and smiled.

"Yeah, he's already got the nurses wrapped around his little finger."

Connie walked back into Carson's room and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"The scan didn't show anything." She shook her head, "I am at a loss." She touched Carson on the leg. "She should have been awake by now."

"She means a lot to you doesn't she," Jonathan said.

Connie nodded, "She means a lot to all of us." Connie wiped her eyes, "When I went through my divorce, she was right there. She's one of my dearest friends. I know this is hard on Lexi too, she and Carson are like sisters." Connie stood up and walked to the door, "If you need anything let the nurses know."

Jonathan sat in the nursery with Jared Andrew giving him a bottle. His determined little face as he drank down the milk made Jonathan laugh.

"Don't forget to burp him after he has had two ounces." The nurse said,

Jared let out a wail when Jonathan took the bottle out of his mouth, "Hang on dude, I will give it right back to you I promise." He laid the baby up on his shoulder.

Jonathan stepped out of the nursery and walked down the hall to Carson's room. He leaned against the window and sighed.

Carson opened her eyes and looked around trying to figure out where the hell she was. She laid her hand on her stomach, and then raised her head up. She looked over to see Jonathan sitting in a chair beside the bed, she reached over and touched his leg.

"HMM, Carson, you're awake." He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What happened," She looked at him with frightened eyes, "Where is my baby Jonathan."

"He's fine." Jonathan reached down and brushed her hair from her face, "He's in the nursery. Andy's probably feeding him right now."

Jonathan hit the buzzer to signal the nurse. In just a few minutes, Lexi walked in the door. She started to sob when she saw Carson.

"Thank God you are ok," she said. Carson was pulling back the blankets. "What are you doing Carson."

"Getting up, I want to see my child Lexi,"

"Lay back down" Jonathan pushed her gently back into the bed. " I will go and get him"

"Lexi, what happened." Carson pushed the button to raise the head of the bed up.

"Don't do that too fast, and you have an incision remember." Lexi tucked a pillow under Carson's arm.

"I went to the grocery store, and when I came home you were on the bedroom floor unconscious." Lexi looked at Carson and tears formed in her eyes, "your uterus ruptured. I shouldn't have left you by yourself."

"Lexi, you had no way of knowing that would happen." The door opened and Jonathan walked in with the baby. Lexi touched Carson on the shoulder, "I am going to see if I can find Andy."

"Say hello to your mama" Jonathan laid the baby in Carson's arms. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Jonathan.

"Oh my gosh, he looks just like you." Carson studied her teeny baby's face. He had the same browline and lips as Jonathan. He looked up at her and drew his little mouth up into an "o" Tears started falling down Carson's face.

Connie tapped at the door, "Can I come in," She smiled when she saw Carson, "Glad to see you are finally awake. If you are still planning to nurse him, we need to get things started." Connie motioned for Jonathan to go outside, " Things will go better the more relaxed she is." Jonathan kissed Carson and walked out of the room.

Carson looked down at her son while he nursed. She never thought she would have a child of her own.

"Looks like he's getting the hang of it." Jonathan said. Carson scooted over so he could sit on the bed with her. " You like your mama's boobs as much as I do" Carson looked up at him and shook her head. "How you feeling baby."

"Tired. I am just glad he's here and he's ok."

"I'm glad both of you are ok. You scared the shit outta me." Jonathan put his arm around Carson.

"Hang on, I need to switch sides." Jared whimpered and flailed his arms when Carson took him off. She quickly turned him to her left side. With a determined look, he latched onto Carson's breast, almost like he was attacking it. "That's when he looks the most like you." She said. Jonathan ran his hand over the baby's head.

Carson was glad to be at home. Jared had finished nursing and Jonathan changed his diaper.

"I don't see how so much of something so fucking nasty can come out of something so little." Carson was buttoning her shirt back up.

"Well, at least it doesn't smell" She said. Jonathan laid the baby down in the bassinet and Carson settled herself down in the glider rocker that sat in the corner.

"Why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep." Carson popped her eye open and looked at him.

"I spent four damn months in that bed, that is the last place I want to be." She said. Jonathan walked over and pulled her up out of the chair.

"You mean I couldn't convince you to go to bed with me." He looked down at her and smiled.

"You know we cant do anything, Connie hasn't cleared me for that yet." Carson looked down at the baby, "God he's perfect." She said. She turned and looked at Jonathan. "If you are planning to take him away from me.."

"What, what the hell are you talking about."

"I know crab seasons coming up, and you and Andy will be leaving." Carson turned and looked at him, "No way in hell are you taking him away from me."

"Carson, I wouldn't do that." He sat down on the bed and looked up at her, "What the hell makes you think that."

"I heard you and Andy talking. You said something about needing to buy a bed and some other stuff for him." Carson turned back to look at the baby. He was laying on his back with his fist in his mouth. Jonathan walked up behind her and turned her to look at him.

"I wouldn't take him away from you." Jonathan looked down at the baby who was now sleeping. "He's something else." Carson rested her head on his chest.

"How long before he eats again." Carson glanced up at the clock and then looked up at Jonathan.

"About an hour, maybe longer why."

"I am gonna see if Andy and Lexi can watch him for a while." Jonathan left the room, and in a few minutes came back with the car keys.

"Get your shoes on." Carson looked at him and then over at the baby.

"Lexi and Andy can watch him for an hour." Jonathan took her by the hand. "Come on"

They drove about a mile from the house down to the beach. Jonathan parked the truck and went around to Carson's side of the truck and opened the door. They walked out onto the pier, and to Carson's surprise, there was no one else out there but them.

Jonathan stopped walking and sat down on a bench about midway down the pier. He pulled Carson down beside him.

"I was going to wait to give this to you, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"What is that." Carson looked at him wide eyed.

"Why don't you look and see what it is." Carson took the box and opened it. She put her hand to her mouth as tears started rolling down her face.

"Jonathan, I..." she looked up at him.

"Marry me baby." Jonathan said, slipping the huge diamond ring on her finger.

"Jonathan, I wasn't expecting this." Carson stood up and walked to the opposite side of the pier, "What happened to 'I am not the marrying kind'."

"I guess I am tired of going from one woman to the other, and I cant be a dad to Jared halfway across the damn country." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist," So what do you say, will you marry me Carson."

"I... I don't know what to say." She looked up at him.

"Say yes."

"What about my career Jonathan, what about Lexi. You cant just expect me to leave my life here."

"Lexi is moving to Seattle with Andy." He said. "They talked it over last night."

Carson wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "We probably need to get back. The baby's probably getting hungry."

Carson was sitting in the glider rocker feeding Jared. Lexi walked in with a load of baby clothes and started putting them away.

"I don't see how he can mess up so many clothes." Lexi looked over at Carson and smiled. "So, what have you decided to do." Lexi closed the dresser drawer and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know Lexi. I am suppose to believe that he's going to settle down, with me. We don't have enough fingers and toes to count the women he has been with."

"Well, now he wants to be with you."

"Here, can you burp him for me." Lexi took the baby from Carson and propped him up on her shoulder. "He is the most precious little thing." Lexi patted Jared on the back and he let out a loud burp. "He's got Uncle Andy thinking about wanting one too."

"You serious." Carson looked at her friend in shock.

Lexi laid the baby down in the bassinet and turned to Carson, "Well, don't start knitting the baby booties yet."

"Lexi, are you sure you want to leave Pensacola and move to Seattle."

"Well, I know I want to be with Andy, so if that means moving, then, I guess I am moving."

Carson heard the baby stirring and got up. She cut the bathroom light on and pulled the door almost closed so the light wouldn't wake Jonathan up. She picked the baby up and sat down in the rocker.

"Everything ok." Jonathan rolled over just as Carson was starting to feed the baby. He got up an walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"You know, I wish I could feed him for you sometimes. Seems like that's all you do"

"I don't mind," Carson laid her head back against the chair, "I never thought this would happen and I am enjoying every minute."

"So have you thought any more about us getting married and moving with me to Seattle?"

"Are you sure that's what you want."

"Yeah, I'm sure, what kind of a question is that?"

"Lets face it Jonathan, you have more than a few notches on your dashboard. What happens when you go on a Captains Tour and a woman wants you to go back to her hotel room."

Jonathan leaned down and kissed Carson, "I will tell her I have got a hot ass wife and a baby waiting for me at home."

Carson looked down at Jared who had fallen asleep. She handed him to Jonathan and hooked her bra back.

"What about moving, I mean, Lexi and I have a lot of stuff."

"Don't worry about that. We can hire movers." Jonathan laid the baby down and turned to Carson. He pulled her to him, "So what excuse are you gonna come up with now."

"Jonathan, I am scared to marry you, and I am scared to move. If this doesn't work out, Seattle is a long damn way from here."

"This will work Carson, I promise you that. Just say yes ok."

"Yes" Jonathan smiled and laid Carson on the bed.

"Connie said it was ok for us to have sex again right." She nodded.

"We need to be careful. Unless you want Jared to be a big brother."


End file.
